Lucky Star The Trip
by Konoax1
Summary: The Lucky Star gang goes on a trip along the way they discover feelings they've never known they had for each other...


**Chapter One**

Kagami brushed her hair. She always held her hair in pigtails but today she had let it loose and free like her sister, Tsukasa, and all her other friends. "Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said as she entered the bathroom. Kagami steered her attention to her sister. "Yes?" she said. "I was just video chatting Kono-chan. She wants to talk to you". "Oh, Tsukasa said smiling at her sister, nice hair". "Thanks, Kagami said with an unexpected blush, I hope Kono-chan likes it". Kagami walked to the house computer where Konota was seated smiling. "Ah Kagamin. Who did your hair?" she asked smiling. "Oh I just wanted a change I guess" Kagami said with a shrug settling on the swivel chair. "Really? When I started getting late for school I said I was changing. You didn't buy it" "That's different, Kagami exclaimed, besides you've been late for school since elementary!" Konota shrugged and took a slurp of her drink. "Anyway guess what?" Konota asked. Kagami sighed.

"What is it?" Kagami asked. Konota grinned and there picked something up from a plastic bag. She waved a Pocky Stick, Kagami's favorite snack, in front of her camera. "So, she said giggling, what do you say Kagamin? Do you feel jealous?" "Not at all" Kagami said eyes on the Pocky Sticks fully. Konota grinned. _Kagami so cute when she's lying. _Konota thought. She ripped open A Pocky Stick and bit out of it gleefully. Kagami, tortured enough, suddenly blurted out of an excuse. "Look Kono-chan I have to cook…err…dinner". "Dinner?" Konota gawked.

"Your cooking skills are pathetic Kagamin. I'm sure you're family doesn't want a burnt meal" Konota said talking with her mouth open. "My cooking skills are not!" Kagami said not about to admit that her cooking was hopelessly crappy. "Aw Kagamin. You're so cute when you lie" Konota said giggling. Kagami made a disgusted face. "Have you ever heard of manners? Eating with your mouth open is beyond gross" Kagami pointed out. "I'm not eating at the table" Konota replied. "It doesn't matter where you are, Kagami said continuing her lecture, it's still gross and-"

"Onee-chan I wanna talk to Konota" Tsuakasa interrupted. She was behind Kagami and the swivel chair smiling as always. "Sure" Kagami said. She allowed her sister to chat with Konota as she made her way from the computer. As Kagami entered kitchen for a drink of water her phone buzzed. She flipped open her phone. It was a text from Miyuki

**Miyuki:**

**Hi Kagami-chan. Would it be too much to ask if you could come to my house tomorrow. I have something to tell you all. Love, Miyuki. **

Kagami read the text and smiled.

**Kagami:**

**Sure! I'll make sure to notify Kono-chan. I can't wait to go to your house! **

Kagami poured herself some water and gulped it down. What did Yuki-chan want to talk about? Well, she'd find out. "Kagami go tell your sister dinner's ready" Kagami's mom said. "It is?" Kagami asked looking at the empty stove. "Yeah. I'm just going to heat up some sweet-and-sour shrimp" her mom said with a shrug. Kagami got up from her seat, her cell still in her hand. She approached swivel chair. "Tsukasa time to eat" Kagami said motioning for her friend to sign off the computer. "Bye Kono-chan" Tsukasa said waving at Konota before exiting the video call. "Hey after dinner I'm going to email Kono-chan about going to Miyuki's house. She wants us to come tomorrow". "Why?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami shrugged. "I don't know she just wants us to come.

**Ok I'll skip dinner 'cause I can't think of ANYTHING they could say**

The sweet-and-sour shrimp was delicious. Kagami changed into her PJ's. She glanced at her loose purple hair. She wondered what Miyuki-chan would say tomorrow. She crawled into her bed and looked in the dark letting her thoughts fly loosely. Without realizing it she drifted off.

"…Kagamin…" said Konota. Her blue hair was held in a ponytail and she was wearing a white blouse and blue sorts. Kagami's hair was held in a ribbon and it was hot night and the moon shone on the grassy hill the two friends were sitting on. Konota looked straight into Kagami's eyes her green eyes glittered. "…" Kagami was silent staring at Konota and who cute she looked in a ponytail. "Kagamin do you feel it?" Konota asked. Kagami was silent. Then she knew what Konota meant. It was the warm fuzzy feeling she looked in Kagami's eyes. "You know what it is don't you Kagamin?" she asked. "Yes Kono-chan" Kagami replied. They stared at each other deep in the eyes…

"Onee-chan!" Tsuakasa screamed. Kagami awoke with a start. "You were dreaming one-chan! I had to wake you and usually your alarm goes off!" Kagami realized that she'd been too distracted last night to even set her alarm clock. And her dream…. Kagami shook the thought off but Konota kept jumping back in her thoughts. "Are you okay, onee-chan?" Tsuakasa asked with concern and a slight hint of curiosity. "No I'm perfectly ok" Kagami said quickly. "Ok" Tsukasa said with a smile. She left her sister's room leaving her to dress. Kagami wore a silver short sleeved shirt and blue-green mini-skirt with silver flats. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like regular old Kagami. But her loose purple hair had a big effect. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went out of her room. "Sis what do you think?" she asked her sister. Her sister was wearing a blue tank and skinny jeans. She smiled when she saw Kagami. "You look great Miyuki will love you're outfit" she said. Kagami went to the back to her room and grabbed her white and red cell phone. Then waited patiently for Tsukasa 


End file.
